Like Forces Repel, Opposites Attract
by Skierz13
Summary: College rolls around and Annabeth has her mind set on it. But what happens when a certain someone comes along and changes her mindset? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Lovers Of Imagination! All Rights and Ownerships of Characters belong to Rick Riordan. No Copyright Intended. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. This confused me because I've been a High School graduate for the past 3 months.

I soon came to the realization that today was the first day of college.

Of course, I wanted to get out there and become someone, someone people will remember. But at the same time, I really didn't want to get out of bed.

After laying there for 30 seconds, I got up out of my comfortable bed, that I will long to miss, to go take a shower.

When I finished my shower, I picked out my clothes. I decided to wear a white top with a red flannel shirt to go over it, black jeans and black converses.

For my hair, I ran with a ponytail. I could have straightened it but not only will it take a long time, it also would have given off a "Dumb Blonde" vibe.

Although, I could surprise everyone with my intellect and prove that even blondes can be smart as well. But that seemed like a lot of work.

Right now, my mind is focused on college and getting my Bachelors degree, not what some people will say about me based on my appearance. Plus, it shouldn't matter in the first place.

Anyway, when I walked downstairs I began making myself a bowl of cereal. As I sat down, my dad walked downstairs as well.

"Good morning, Princess," my dad said as he kissed me on my brow.

"Princess" was a nickname I got when I was 5 years of age. My parents were to get married and I was the flower girl.

At this time of my existence, I was watching movies that portrayed strong and intelligent girls, and I wanted to be much the same as them.

I told my dad this and I was no longer the "Flower Girl" but "The Princess."

"Good morning, dad," I said eating my cereal.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best, how well did you rest?" asked my dad.

"Since I didn't want to get up towards the beginning of the day, I'd say a 10," I said chuckling.

"I require you to know, Annabeth, that despite the fact that your mom isn't here, doesn't mean you have any less of assistance," said my dad.

"I know dad, and you've done a great job at raising me these past years," I said.

"But I also need you to know that the chance of becoming famous is one in a million," said my dad.

"A very small chance but a chance nonetheless, dad," I said.

"Okay, Princess. But if this whole music thing crashes and burns, you could take after your mother and follow through with architecture," said my dad.

"It's not going to, I can promise you that. Plus, architecture was mom's passion, music is mine. Why can't you understand that?" I asked him.

That's when my alarm started ringing.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes," I said as I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs.

When I got to my room I started packing my things. My clothes and books all went into separate bags but my instrument essentials were...a little tricky. I ended up having to carry 6 bags but I managed.

All that I needed to do was check my checklist that I made last night so I could make sure I had everything.

"I have my keyboard and it's case, my guitar and it's case, my ukelele and it's case, my songbook, my clothes and my hair ties. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah! My books!" I said talking to myself.

I looked over the books that I have.

"I have my Harry Potter series, my Hunger Games series, and The Kane Chronicles series," I said talking to myself once again.

That still didn't seem like enough books but fortunately, Goode University had a library.

Hopefully, they have the Divergent series. I've been begging my dad to give me the "assistance" to buy it but he says it's a waste of money.

After I packed my things, I walked downstairs and out the door, ensuring I shut and locked it behind me, and put my belongings in the trunk of the car.

When I got in the car, my dad started complaining about how many bags I had and asked me about all that was in it.

"All I brought were my clothes, essential items for this year of college and a few book series. It's honestly not that much, dad," I said.

It took us about 2 hours to get there because we don't live close to it, but Goode University is one of the best colleges in Manhattan, so it was worth it.

Plus, it has dorm rooms, so us driving for 2 hours to get there is only happening once every 4 years.

When we finally arrived at the university, I got out of the car, proceeded to get my belongings out of the trunk and turned towards my dad.

"I can't believe this day has come already. It seems like just yesterday I was figuring out how to put on your diaper," said my dad.

"Dad-" I said.

"When you're gone, don't forget to write," said my dad.

"Dad-" I said.

"Or call," said my dad.

"Dad-" I said.

"Or even email me," said my dad.

"Dad-" I said.

"Do kids still do that now?" asked my dad.

"Dad! I'll be sure to do all of those, no, we don't email unless we have to and I'll be fine," I said.

"I know, I'm just so proud of you, Princess," said my dad.

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss you," I said.

"I'm going to miss you too," my dad said embracing me.

Once I let go, I said goodbye to him and walked towards the entrance of the building.

When I walked in I was immediately mesmerized and impressed. There was the main lounge room, halls, and stairways that led to different places in the school. There were even designated floors to each and every career/major.

I looked over to my right and began walking towards, what I am assuming, was the main desk.

"Hi, is this where I am supposed to get my assigned dorm?" I asked politely.

"Yes, this is. What's your name?" asked a male.

"Annabeth Chase," I said setting my things down.

"My name is Chiron Brunner but you may call me Chiron. You are in dorm number 18. Here is your key and pamphlet," he said handing me my essentials.

"Thank you, Chiron," I said picking my things up and walking towards my dorm room.

When I arrived, there I set my belongings down to knock.

"Hold on!" a girls voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sup, I'm Penny. You must be the new roommate," the girl said as she opened the door.

I analyzed her.

She had tan skin, sea-green eyes, a nose-ring, her hair was up in a ponytail, which revealed a Deathhawk haircut, a tattoo of a trident, gray sweatpants, an MCR t-shirt and a pair of Adidas.

"What?" she asked me as she raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you," I said.

"You too. Come on in," she said.

As I grabbed my things and walked in, I heard her close the door.

I looked around the room and noticed that there were a wall and a door that divided each side of the room. Only then did I notice the bags in the middle of the floor.

"What's with the bags?" I asked her.

"I was waiting for my roommate to get here before I picked a side of the room. But now that you're here, which side do you want?" she asked me.

"I think I'll take this side of the room because it's closer to the kitchen," I said.

She chuckled.

"Wise choice," she said.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" I asked her.

"If you want to help, I'm not going to stop you," she said picking up her keys and pamphlet while walking into her room.

I picked up one of her bags and walked into her room as well.

As I begun to unpack her bags, I noticed a camera.

"Hey, Penny?" I asked aloud.

"What's up?" she asked as she entered her room with a couple of bags.

"What's your major?" I asked her.

"Film and Photography. What about you?" she asked me.

"Music Composition," I said.

"That's cool. Why are you so into it?" she asked me.

"Everyone loves music. People who make music are always engraved in one's mind and they leave their mark on the world for generations. I just want to be remembered," I said unpacking some more bags.

"Do you have any samples of music?" asked Penny.

"I have some songs in my songbook that we can look through when we're done," I said.

"Okay," she said.

About 30 minutes later, we finally finished unpacking.

"Why would you pack so much stuff?" I asked.

"Me?! You're the one who came in with 6 separate bags. I only walked in with 3," said Penny.

"Touche,'' I said.

"Now go sing something," said Penny.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said we could look through your songbook. I just assumed that you were going to sing something from your songbook. Is that not what you're doing?" asked Penny.

"Oh, right," I said.

I ran to my room got my songbook out of my suitcase. I opened a random page that read "Who Will I Be."

"Is it okay if I just sing the chorus?" I asked her while walking back to her room.

"Go ahead," she said motioning for me to go on.

 _Who will I be?_

 _It's up to me_

 _All the never-ending possibilities_

 _That I can see_

 _There's nothing that I can't do_

 _Who will I be?_

 _Yes, I believe_

 _I get to make the future what I want to_

 _If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

 _Who will I be?_

"It's not that great but it's all I have at the moment," I said closing my songbook.

"Are you kidding? That's better than great, that's amazing,'' said Penny.

"That's a first," I said quietly to myself.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me.

"My dad doesn't encourage my passion for music. He says that there is a one in a million chance of getting famous. I want to be the one to prove him wrong but this isn't going to cut," I said walking out of her room.

"What are you talking about? You have talent. Some people can't see that," Penny said following me out of the room.

"Oh, but you can?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yes, I can. You're definitely going places," said Penny.

"Wow, thanks," I said taken back by her kind words.

"No problem. Now, do you need any help with your bags?" she asked me.

"I think I got it, but thanks for asking," I said.

"Don't mention it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wander around the campus. See you in a bit," Penny said casually walking out the door.

As she walked out the door, I started unpacking my things.

First, were the books. I sorted them on my nightstand by the date to which they were released. The order was Harry Potter, Hunger Game and then The Kane Chronicles.

Second, were my shirts. I hung all my bright colored shirt in the closet and put my dark colored shirts in the third drawer.

Third, were my pants. My pants were set in the drawer above my shirts because no one I know color coordinates their pants.

Next, were my bras and underwear. I put them in the first drawer because when I wake up in the morning, I don't want to have to bend down to get my underwear. It's just not a thing I do, deal with it.

Last, were my shoes. I put a pair of my house shoes next to the dresser and the rest were put in my drawer.

Finally, I had got done unpacking and put my suitcase, along with my instruments, in my closet. As I was doing so, I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called out.

"That's what she said," said a girls voice.

"You know that's not what she meant," said a boys voice.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Could we not have this conversation right outside my door?" I said.

"Well then, where would you like to have it?" asked the boy.

"Definitely not in your room," I retorted.

"Owned," said the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Thalia and that's Nico. We just came to say hi and please excuse him. I don't why he's trying to hit on you, he has a boyfriend" said the girl.

"Will isn't my boyfriend!" shouted Nico.

"Whoever said it was Will?" I asked.

"Owned again, Death Breath," said Thalia.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," said Nico.

"Pinecone Face?" I asked aloud.

"One time, we were racing towards a Pinecone Tree she ran into it, Thus earning the name Pinecone Face," said Nico.

I laughed.

"I thought you were on my side!" shouted Thalia.

"Well then tell me about the name Death Breath," I said.

"It's because of his major," said Thalia.

I looked at Nico expectantly.

"My major is Thanatology," said Nico.

"Oh. That's not something you'd want to mention at a potluck," I said chuckling.

Nico laughed.

"What's your major?" I asked Thalia.

"Hypnotherapy. I like messing with the mind," Thalia said as she did strange motions with her fingers.

"When you you graduate could you come over my house?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Thalia.

"Because my dad said that he lost his," I said.

Thalia laughed.

"I like you. What's your name blondie?" Thalia asked me.

"One: Don't call me Blondie. Two: It's Annabeth," I said.

"Well, Annabeth, now you have two nicknames," said Thalia.

"What might those be?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Blondie and Annie," Thalia said chuckling.

"Whatever. It was nice meeting you guys," I said.

"You too. Bye, Annabeth," said Nico.

"Bye, gay midget," I said.

"Hey-" said Nico but I cut him off by slamming the doors in his face.

I heard Thalia laugh from behind the door.

"Don't bother saying it because I already know. Owned," said Nico.

I chuckled.

"This will be an interesting year," I said as I flopped down on my bed.

 **There you go, everybody! Here is my new story and I intend on finishing it.** **Make sure to review on what you liked about the chapter and what I can do to improve. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Lovers Of Imagination! All Rights and Ownership of Characters go to Rick Riordan. No Copyright Intended. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Today was the day we got started. I've never been more excited yet nervous in my entire life. What I put out today reflects on my future tomorrow. I can't mess this up.

I got out of my bed, grabbed my clothes, and a towel, then proceeded to go take a shower.

When I finished taking my shower, I dried off and got dressed.

I wore a white top with a blue hoodie to go over it, maroon colored plants and black converses.

When I finished getting dressed, I walked over to the mirror, looked at my hair and decided to keep my hair down.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Penny's door was wide open. I walked over to it and saw that she wasn't in there.

That's when I heard a knock on the window. I turned and saw Penny. I ran to the window and opened it.

Penny the stepped into the dorm room.

"Hey," said Penny.

"What were you doing?!" I asked her.

"I snuck out," said Penny.

"Why?" I asked.

"Reasons," said Penny.

"Okay then. Well, could please explain to me why you have spray bottles in your bag?" I asked pointing to her partly zipped bag.

"Uh...who wants breakfast?" Penny asked setting her bag down by the door and walking over to the kitchen.

"You're avoiding the subject," I said following her to the kitchen.

"What subject?" Penny said pulling out pancake mix.

"Penny," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not avoiding anything," said Penny.

"Yes, you are," I said.

"No, I'm not," said Penny.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so maybe I am. Why does it matter?" Penny asked pulling out some eggs.

"Because you did something," I said.

"You don't know that," said Penny.

"Did you do something?" I asked her.

"I didn't do anything," said Penny.

"Then why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"There is no rule stating that I have to tell you everything," said Penny.

"Penny-" I said.

"No. I am not going to tell you. Now, how many pancakes do you want?" asked Penny.

"Two is fine. Thanks," I said walking out of the kitchen and giving up on the conversation.

I laid down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I soon decided to call my dad.

"Hey, Princess," said my dad.

"Hey," I said.

"How is the place?" asked my dad.

"The school looks incredible, hopefully, one day you'll see the inside. I also met some...interesting people as well. How is it back at the house?" I asked.

"It's quiet but it'll be fine. Have you gotten started yet?" my dad asked.

"We are actually taking care of that today I just thought I should call just to say hi," I said.

"Well, that's nice. Are you nervous?" asked my dad.

"It's only the first day of music composition. Whatever happens today will decide my whole future. Why would I be nervous?" I asked sarcastically.

I heard Penny snicker from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth," said my dad.

"Okay. I am a little nervous and scared but somewhat excited. I mean, I got into college and I'm sitting in my dorm room right now, getting ready for the first day. Life is great so far," I said.

"What do you think life will throw at you today?" asked my dad.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But life always has a plan for me whether I like it or not," I said.

"Sometimes those plans are for the best and sometimes they are not," said my dad.

"What are you saying?" I asked confused.

"Look, I know that whenever I say this it upsets you but I don't think that this career path you are on is best for you," said my dad.

"What do you mean by that? You act like you know what's best for me," I said sitting up.

"Now, Annabeth, do not use that tone of voice with me," said my dad.

"What tone of voice? The one where I am defending my passion? Because if so, I will use it no matter what you say," I said.

"What I am trying to tell you is that this music thing is not going to work out," said my dad.

"Then what will? When it comes to you and my decisions nothing ever does," I said.

"Annabeth, what you are doing isn't right for you," said my dad.

"Oh, so it's wrong? What's so wrong with what I'm doing now?" I asked.

"Princess-" said my dad.

"If you are not supporting me then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Annabeth-" said my dad.

"You know what? I'm not dealing with this right now. I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up and tossing my phone on my pillow.

I ran my hands through my hair.

Why couldn't he realize that I like what I chose?

"Usually, I'm not one to judge but that was pretty bad. Do you want to talk about it?" Penny asked leaning against the door frame.

"No," I said bitterly.

"Okay. Well, if you're still hungry the food is ready," Penny walking back into the kitchen.

I walked over to the kitchen. I was met with blue pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Are you trying to poison me?" I asked.

"What, the eggs? If you don't want them I'll happily eat them for you," said Penny.

"Yes, of course, the eggs are the problem," I said sarcastically.

"What's the issue?" asked Penny.

"The pancakes," I said.

"Are you not a fan of the color blue? Again, I'll happily eat them," said Penny.

"Why are they blue?" I asked her.

"Just to spice things up," said Penny.

"Are you sure they are not tainted?" I asked.

"It's just blue food dye. Relax," said Penny.

"I just don't think that they should be blue," I said.

"According to the genetic structure, men are supposed to be the ones wearing skirts yet here we are," said Penny.

"Point taken," I said as I sat down and began to eat my pancakes.

After a few minutes had passed by, I was done with my breakfast and ready to go.

"I'm going to walk to class. Are you coming with me?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen and into my room to get my backpack.

"In a second. I have to clean out my bag," said Penny.

"Why?" I asked walking toward the door.

I heard Penny mumble something but I didn't quite catch what it was.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll be out in a second," Penny said ignoring the question.

"Fine," I said.

Penny then picked up her bag by the door and went into her room to clean her bag out.

As she went to go do this, I grabbed my phone and put it on vibrate while setting it in my bag.

I was planning on working on a song I'm writing and I wanted to have my phone for a time watch.

After what felt like 5 minutes had passed, we started walking to class.

"What floor do you have?" I asked her.

"Floor number 3. What about you?" she asked me.

"Floor number 5. I'm kind of surprised that they have the 5th floor," I said.

"That's not all of them," said Penny.

"What do you mean it's not?'' I asked.

"I mean if you walked far enough, you'd be on the 32nd," said Penny.

"Let's be glad we weren't assigned to that one," I said chuckling.

Penny rolled her eyes.

I looked over and saw that we were on my floor.

"Bye, Annabeth," said Penny.

"Bye," I said walking to class.

When I arrived there, I looked around and saw pictures of music pieces by Mozart, drawings of famous musicians, and a room off to the side labeled "Instruments."

This class seemed interesting.

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to begin.

I then saw a woman walk through the door. She had long brown hair that was in a bun, a black pantsuit, black reading glasses, and black heels.

"Hello, students I am your teacher, Mrs. Hall. Now, does anybody know what musical composition is?" asked my teacher.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Annabeth?" my teacher asked me.

"Musical composition is the process of making or forming a piece of music by combining the parts, or elements of music," I said.

"Excellent. I am assuming that you all know of the grammar, the logic, and the rhetoric of music, correct?" asked Mrs. Hall.

Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Hall.

She then knocked everything off the board.

This caught everyone by surprise.

"Well, unlearn it because today, we shall be re-visiting the basics to not only know how to bring music to the mind but become a musically minded person. Everybody understand?" asked Mrs. Hall.

The class nodded once again.

"It is very important to know what you are doing. What career path will you be taking once you get this degree?" asked Mrs. Hall.

A few people in the class, including me, raised their hands.

"Andrew," said Mrs. Hall.

"I want to manage the sound recording and production of a band or performer's music," said Andrew.

"Splendid. Emma," said Mrs. Hall.

"I want to compose music specifically to accompany a film using various styles of music. It's always been something I was interested in," said Emma.

"Delightful," said Mrs. Hall.

Mrs. Hall called on a few other people and their answers were so unique and original. All I wanted to be was a songwriter and it was a classic!

But I might as well stick with what I had before. It's not like I could change my decisions in a matter of seconds.

After what felt like forever, Mrs. Hall called on me.

"Annabeth," said Mrs. Hall.

"I want to be a songwriter. People like Micheal Jackson, Whitney Houston, Aretha Franklin and Elvis Presley have been remembered for a long time. I just want to become one of those people," I said hesitantly.

"Wonderful, but what needs to happen before you can achieve these goals of yours?" asked Mrs. Hall.

"You have to get your degree?" asked Emma.

"You're on the right track. Does anyone know the answer?" asked Mrs. Hall.

No one said anything.

"We eventually have to compose something before we can think 4 years ahead. In order to do so, we need to go through 9 steps," Said Mrs. Hall.

"What might those steps be?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Annabeth," said Mrs. Hall.

She then picked up the chalk on the chalkboard and proceeded to write "Step One: Just beginning."

"You all need to realize that you are just starting out. There is no need to place such a heavy burden on yourself just because of famous people being at the top. They started out small, as will you," said Mrs. Hall.

She then proceeded to pick up the chalk and write ''Step Two: Preparation."

"I suggest that you listen to some of your favorite pieces and ask yourself questions that you will take note on to use later, " said Mrs. Hall.

She picked up the chalk and wrote "Step Three: Style."

"Decide on the style you desire to write such as jazz or classic and a corresponding mood, tempo, and instrumentation," said Mrs. Hall.

Mrs. Hall proceeded to go through all of the following steps. This included:

\- Form

\- Create Your Ideas

\- Musical Motif

\- Alter Motif

\- Contrasting Section

\- Bring it all together

"Now that you have all of the proper notes I recommend using them every time you compose a piece of music," said Mrs. Hall.

Someone then raised their hand.

"Yes, Madison?" asked Mrs. Hall.

"Will we be provided with essentials?" asked Madison.

"Everything that you might need such as keyboards, guitars, or even a microphone is in this room," she said as she pointed to the room labeled "Instruments."

She continued.

"But, you will also be provided with a studio. When we start composing, I will have designated schedule for you whenever you decided to record," said Mrs. Hall.

Another person raised their hand.

"Carter?" asked Mrs. Hall.

"Are we going to have a certain time to come get our supplies?" asked Carter.

"Later today you will get called come and get your supplies. Any more questions?" asked Mrs. Hall.

Everyone shook their heads.

"In a couple of weeks, we will get started so I recommend that you work with whatever you brought with you to get a feel for what we will be doing later in the semester. As for right now, you are free to leave," said Mrs. Hall.

I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom along with everyone else. I then started towards the main lounge room to work a little bit on my writing.

When I got there, I sat down at a table and started working on a song called "Pheonix."

My inspiration for this song was "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. The song was about loving yourself and not letting what people say put you down.

I wanted to do something similar except a little softer.

What I was looking for was a pop sounding song but a soulful and rhythmic feeling to it.

Based upon a boost of confidence or stepping out of your shadow all the while, being a better person than you were yesterday.

Something that will mean being shy or hiding away and would lead to a boost of confidence.

Maybe:

 _Why you hanging in the background_

Tomorrow is a new day so if the person is better than the person yesterday then it's a new person. Something new is also something that's state-of-the-art.

Art...

Art...paint...paintings!

 _Like a painting that's been turned 'round_

And for the fill-in:

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

The person is shy or introverted opposed to loud and bold. Shy meaning quiet or not speaking up.

Possibly:

 _Why you humming with_ _your_ _mouth shut_

Again, loud and bold opposed to shy. The definition of bold is: confident and courageous.

Who is confident and courageous? People who are on top or remembered.

Remembrance...

Aretha Franklin!

 _It's like Aretha singing back up_

Fill-In:

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

The definition of confidence is: the state of feeling certain. Certain could also mean knowing of what you're doing.

 _You know the words go_ _write_ _your_ _song_

Now comes the stepping out of the shadow.

 _Make it_ _loud_

 _It's your time now_

 _Can you feel it now?_

The chorus going strong.

 _You got the heart of a phoenix_

 _So let them see you rise, hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey_

 _Let them know that you mean it_

 _Let them see you rise, hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey_

Last but not least: Bring It All Together.

 _Why you hanging in the background_

 _Like a painting that's been turned 'round_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _Why you humming with the mashup_

 _It's like Aretha singing back up_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _You know the words go write the song_

 _Make it_ _loud_

 _It's your time now_

 _Can you feel it now?_

 _You got the heart of a phoenix_

 _So let them see you rise, hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey_

 _Let them know that you mean it_

 _Let them see you rise, hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey_

After I had gotten done writing, I picked up my phone and looked at the time. I've been here for about an hour so I decided to head back to me and Penny's dorm.

As I put my things in my bag I heard a voice on the intercom say: "All students who major in musical composition, please come and get your supplies."

I got up out of my seat and went to go get the items that I will need.

When I arrived at the room, I decided to get a microphone for recording, a laptop for music production, a violin because I didn't own one, and a launchpad for extra sounds.

I made my way to my dorm room and realized that my keys were inside.

That's when I heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

"Penny, are you in there?" I asked aloud.

"Yes," said Penny.

"Could you open the door? My hands are full and my arms hurt" I said.

"Oh, yea sure," said Penny.

I then heard Penny hurry towards the door.

She opened it and immediately took the items from my hands and set them on my bed.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that," I said walking in and closing the door behind me.

"It was nothing. Plus, I didn't want to you to be in any more pain than what you were already in," said Penny.

I set my bag down beside my things and started to take out my notebook.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

"It was okay. In photography, our assignment was to create something attention catching and take a picture of it. It's a lot more work than what I had thought it would be," Penny said leaning against the door of our dorm.

I chuckled.

"I bet it was. What about your film class?" I asked walking towards my closet and getting my guitar out.

"It was definitely something no one had expected," said Penny.

"What might that be?" I asked.

"Recording yourself and surroundings," said Penny.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I was as surprised as you are. Apparently, doing this will help us build a working connection with all aspects of filming. Anyway, how was your day?" Penny asked while walking into her room.

"It was okay. We didn't get into the composing part we just took some notes on composing," I said.

"What about the stuff that you brought with you?" Penny asked walking out of her room with her bag.

"Oh, my teacher said that she wanted us to get a feel for what we will be doing later on in the semester," I said.

"That's cool, I guess," said Penny.

Penny then looked at her phone.

"I got to go," Penny.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Places. See you later," Penny said walking out.

"Bye, Penny," I said.

I was still curious about what she actually did, or where she went, but I decided to not worry about it so much. I've only known this girl for two days and yet I'm already on her tail.

I've got more important things to worry about like college or the situation with me and my dad. Penny is just a girl.

Just a girl.

 **AN: Hello there, Lovers Of Imagination! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review my stories, this will help me become a better writer. Thank you for reading. Bye!**

 **All Rights Reserved to:**

 **All of the musical composition information that is displayed is from this website:**

 **1.) https/how-to-compose-music-101**

 **2.) http/exploring-music/features/practical-guides/a-beginners-guide-to-composing/**

 **The information** **I used to make Annabeth's thought process for Pheonix:**

 **1.) https/article/2016/05/12/olivia-holt-phoenix-debut-single/21376276/**

 **Penny's Assignment from Film Class:** **1.) /filmmaking-project-ideas/** **All Rights Reserved to Olivia Holt for the song Pheonix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Lovers Of Imagination. All Rights and Ownership of Characters go to Rick Riordan. No Copyright intended. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was awake but I didn't bother to get up or open my eyes. I just laid in my bed and enjoyed the peacefulness. Everybody was still in their dorms so no one was walking in the halls. My mind was empty, I was calm, I felt well-rested, and everything was working in my favor.

That was until I heard a knock on the window. I looked over and saw Penny waiting patiently.

How is she able to be so active this early? Why does she need to sneak around so much? What does she even do when she is out like this? Why does she leave so often? What were the paint cans for? Why the hell does she have paint cans if what she majors in has nothing to do with paint?

With an annoyed look on my face, I got up out of my bed and opened the window.

"Good morning," Penny shouted while walking inside.

"Penny, stop doing this," I complained.

"No. Whenever I get up in the morning and leave, I get my work done," said Penny.

"What about peace and quiet? Do you get that?" I asked as I closed the window.

"I actually do get a decent amount of quiet. One of the few places that I go to doesn't have much...talking," Penny said chuckling.

"Must be amazing," I said sarcastically.

"It really is," Penny said smiling to herself.

"Good for you, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get ready for the day," I said

I then walked over to my dresser and grabbed the clothes that I layed out yesterday. I decided on wearing a gray shirt that sated " _I read books. Not because I don't have a life but because I choose to have man_ _y._ " As well as dark blue jeans, with gray converses and I chose to put my hair in a ponytail.

After I finished getting dressed in the bathroom, I put my clothes in the hamper and walked into the kitchen to find Penny making breakfast

"What's for breakfast?" I asked aloud.

"Pancakes with eggs and bacon," said Penny.

"Sounds great. I am famished," I said.

"What?" asked Penny.

"Extremly hungry," I clarified.

"Why couldn't you have just said you're hungry?" asked Penny.

"Because I don't do that type of thing," I said.

"You are weird," said Penny.

"Actually, I'm just one of a kind," I said flipping my hair and walking out of the kitchen and into my room like a boss.

As I looked over at my bed, I noticed that it had not been made. As I went to take care of this task, I glanced at my songbook and remembered that I still had some songs that I have yet to finish.

It had only been a week since I last went to class and I have to say, my writing is going well for the most part. I am almost finished with my Pheonix song and I am somewhat satisfied with what I accomplished. There isn't anything going on in my life at this very moment, which I am very grateful for, except for the thing with my dad.

Believe it or not, before my dad was anything like you have previously seen, he was very helpful and supportive. My mother took part in him being that way. As soon as they had me, their top priority was to make sure that I improved in everything that I did or chose to do as long as it benefitted me.

Like the time when I was in the first grade and I wanted to learn the Pythagorean Theorem. They were really surprised that I chose to master such a difficult process at such a young age, but regardless of that, they still taught me. However, just like my mom took part in that, it was my mom that made him change. Well, more like what had happened to her.

Anyway, I really don't want to be thinking about this right now. I just started my day and I do not want my morning to start out so negative. Plus, I have a week to prepare for the next time I go to class and that is not a lot of time. I cannot afford to be distracted.

After I finished making my bed, I grabbed my songbook off the nightstand and started to work on some more lyrics for another song I'm writing titled "Human."

This is all I had so far:

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

I was having a hard time coming up with a chorus that ties it all together. It should be a little bit simpler than what I'm making seem to be. After all, I have been human for the past 19 years. I should know all about these type of things by now. Still, it's almost as if I am trying to complete a puzzle but there is a piece missing.

Wait a minute, I could use that.

"Breakfast!" Penny shouted.

"Coming," I said setting my songbook down back on my nighstand and walking over to the kitchen.

I was met with eggs, bacon and...blue pancakes.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You asked me what I was making for brekfast. You did not ask anything about the color," Penny said as she set what I assume to be my plate on the table.

"But why blue?" I asked.

"Why not blue?" asked Penny.

"Oh my gosh, you're right," I said sarcastically.

"I know," Penny said smirking as she set her plate on the table.

We sat down and began eating.

"How's your film and photography classes going?" I asked.

"My photography classes are going great. Manhattan is such a beautiful place with so many must-see attractions that I didn't know where to start," said Penny.

"What about your film classes?" I asked.

"All we do is record our surroundings, which can be a great thing. The whole reason I'm majoring in film is to record. It's just that it's not as exciting as I hoped," said Penny.

"I get that. Instead of getting into the musical composition part right away, Mrs. Hall told us to go back to the basics. She explained everything that we already knew step by step. It wasn't interesting but I knew that what she was doing would be beneficial to all of us," I said.

"Your point?" Penny asked me.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, keep in mind that we just started. Once we get a little deeper into that year we will probaby get what we hoped for from day one. As of right now, just be patient," I said.

Penny sighed.

"I guess your right," said Penny.

"I usually always am," I said jokingly.

"You mean to tell me that you've never been wrong?" asked Penny.

"Exactly," I told her.

"Fine. When is my birthday?" asked Penny.

''August 18," I said.

"How the actual fuck could you possibly know that?" asked Penny.

I actually didn't know that. I took the most random guess and it happened to be correct. But I wasn't going to tell Penny that.

"As I said before, I'm always right," I said smiling smugly to myself.

"Well, since we were talking about our classes, have you written any new songs?" asked Penny.

"Yes, I have but I am currently working on it," I said.

I continued eating.

"Well, what's the name of the song?" asked Penny.

"It's called Pheonix. These eggs are really good by the way," I said.

I continued eating.

"Thanks," Penny said.

''No, problem," I said.

I continued eating.

When I looked up from my plate I saw Penny looking at me as if she wanted me to say something.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Annabeth. How does the song go?" asked Penny.

"Why didn't you just ask me that before?" I asked.

"Because I don't do that type of thing," said Penny.

"You are weird," I said.

"Actually, I'm just one of a kind," Penny said as she flipped her hair.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I am. Now sing, please," said Penny.

I took a deep breath and began singing a little bit of it.

 _Why you hanging in the background_

 _Like a painting that's been turned 'round_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _Why you humming with your mouth shut_

 _It's like Aretha singing back up_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on_

 _You know the words go write your song_

 _Make it loud_

 _It's your time now_

 _Can you feel it now?_

 _You got the heart of a phoenix_

 _So let them see you rise, hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey_

 _Let them know that you mean it_

 _Let them see you rise, hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey_

"Happy now?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. That song sounds great and I can't wait for you to finish it," said Penny.

"You're just saying that," I said.

"No, I'm not. The song really is incredible," said Penny.

I rolled my eyes at her. How can she possibly say that my work was incredible? It wasn't horrible, I know that, but that was only half of it. I'm probably going to mess it up somehow which will result in her changing her mind and thinking that it isn't as _great_ she thought it was. That's how it is going to go down and I know this because that's how it always goes down.

"All I'm saying is-" I started to say but got cut off by Penny.

"Annabeth, when did you write this song?" asked Penny.

"I wrote the first half of it after class," I said.

"And how long did that take you?" asked Penny.

"About an hour," I said.

"There's my proof! The fact that you can write half a song in an hour proves how talented you are. Some of the musicians that are popular today take 2 weeks coming up with something that brilliant," said Penny.

I blushed at the compliment.

"Brilliant? That's-that's an exaggeration," I stuttered.

"I'm just trying to get my point across. You are great at what you do and if you weren't you wouldn't be here. Have some faith in yourself," Penny said chuckling.

"I do have faith it myself, it's just that-" I started to say but cut myself off.

"It's just what, Annabeth?" Penny asked me.

"Nothing," I said trying to let that subject go.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" asked Penny.

"Yeah," I said.

My thoughts were running at full speed. I kept trying to think of ways to save me an awkward silence. Fortunately for me, we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Penny said as she set her plate in the sink and began to walk towards the door.

As I got up, I put my plate in the sink and started looking for a bottle of water because somebody didn't provide us with a beverage to wash down the pancakes. But I'm not going to mention any names.

As I was doing so, I stopped in my tracks.

You know that feeling when you know you're being watched but you're too lazy to freak out on the outside and turn around? That's what I felt like except, the person who was watching me wasn't trying to move towards me but just stood there, I chose not to turn around because then I would be an even more creeped out and I was freaking out on the inside.

What am I doing? I am probably being way too paranoid about this. Anyway, I proceeded to look in every place I could think of. After looking through all the cabinets and drawers, I realized there was one place I had not looked: the refrigerator.

I scolded myself. How could I not think to look there? I even looked in the drawers before looking in the most obvious place! Who would put a water bottle in a drawer anyway? A really weird person, that's who. Anyway, when I finally found a water bottle I heard a familiar voice say: Hey, Blondie.

I'm positive I jumped at least 10 feet and screamed so loud that I'm sure all 32 floors could hear it. My first thought was: _Oh, shit! I'm dead._ At that moment, I felt like I needed to run. But then I remembered that I heard the voice coming from the left of me, meaning in front of the doorway! Fun fact: what you're about to read is known as the "Fight or Flight" response. The fight-or-flight response (also called hyperarousal, or the acute stress response) is a physiological reaction that occurs in response to a perceived harmful event, attack, or threat to survival.

Anyway, I couldn't run so I had to fight. _"With what, dumbass?"_ I thought to myself. I made the dumbest decision to throw the water bottle.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay?!

After I threw the water bottle, I was about to make a run for it. Then I remembered that there was only one person who would've called me Blondie and that person is:

"Thalia!" I shouted.

I ran over to Thalia, who was lying on the ground and began to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry! When you said 'Hey, Blondie' you scared me so I threw the water bottle! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" I shouted.

While I was apologizing, Penny and Nico were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw!" Nico said between breaths.

"You're lucky I like you, Blondie," Thalia said glaring at me.

"Again, I'm really sorry," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," Thalia said standing up.

After what felt like 5 minutes, everyone had calmed down.

"So, what brings you guys over here?" I asked them.

"We just came over here to have a simple conversation," said Thalia.

"Don't you have a roommate?" asked Penny.

"Well, yea, but it's not very entertaining to talk about death and corpses all the time," said Thalia.

Penny raised her eyebrow.

"Thanatology," I stated.

"That makes more sense," Penny said chuckling.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Nico.

"We were talking about Annabeth's music and how great she is at writing it," said Penny.

"May you please stop?" I asked.

"Stop what? Having faith in you?" Penny asked.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Thalia.

"Annabeth, over here, doesn't believe me when I tell her that she is very talented and her song are really good," said Penny.

"That's because they aren't," I argued.

"We'll be the judge of that," said Thalia.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Sing a song," said Nico.

"Ugh. Fine," I said as I walked over to my bed and grabbed my songbook.

I opened my songbook and started flipping through pages. I landed on my song titled "Human."

"I'm going to sing a song I'm writing called ''Human.'' I'm not finished with it so if it's horrible then I'm sorry," I said.

I took a deep breath and began singing.

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

"Again, I haven't really come up with a chorus to go along with it, which is really frustrating. Sorry if it wasn't as good as-," I started to say but got cut off by a round of applause.

Does that mean they liked it? When you clap it shows approval or praise. That definitely means they liked it. How could they possibly like it? I mean for starters, I used the same line three times in a row, it's just sung differently. I can't believe they actually liked it! Unless they are just trying to spare my feelings. Maybe they're trying to hide the fact that my song was barely even good so they're clapping for me to make me feel good about what I did. What if they only clapped because it was over? What if it was that bad? Oh my gosh, what if it's horrible?

What am I talking about? I should just stop thinking like this. It's going to get me nowhere. But at the same time, opinions do matter. Especially when you are looking to improve. But then again, opinions aren't everything. Plus, no one ever said you needed the approval of someone to keep climbing to the top. But do I ask them if it was good or is that asking for too much? I got to stop worrying about something as small as a simple question. I'm going to act out on the Nike slogan and just do it.

"Did you like it?" I asked wincing a little.

"Dude, that was...I don't even know what to say I just...I wasn't expecting it to be that good," said Nico.

"You guys liked it?" I asked surprised.

"Of course we liked it. Why wouldn't we like it?" said Thalia.

See, I was right. Everything would be completely fine and there would be absolutely nothing to worry about. Anyone who obsesses over something like this needs some serious help. By "help" I mean maybe some Chamomile Tea and being curled under a blanket with a good book. That sounds really nice right about right now.

"I just thought that maybe you were being nice or something," I said.

"Blondie, that song was really good and well thought out, too. How long did it take you to write it?" asked Thalia.

"Two days. I spent the rest of the time finishing other songs, testing out instruments, reading books and thinking," I said.

"You're working on other songs as well?" Nico asked looking shocked.

I nodded.

"Do you plan on finishing this one in particular?" asked Thalia.

"I'm trying to but I don't know how long my effort to finish this will last. I can't even come up with a catchy chorus," I said as I closed my songbook while tossing it onto my bed.

I looked up and saw Penny looking towards Thalia and Nico. It was almost as if an understanding had passed through them all.

"We'll be right back," Penny said as she walked towards the door and opening it. Thalia and Nico followed her out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We'll be in the hallway. Don't miss me," Penny said winking at me and closing the door behind her.

"I won't," I said with a smile on my face.

While they went out in the hallway to talk, I grabbed a book and began reading. I had already read the book about five times and once you read it you will understand why. The book is called "Flyaway" by Lucy Christopher.

It is about a 13-year-old girl who visits her father in the hospital and she meets a boy who understands her and her love for the outdoors. The thing is, he is very ill and as his health starts dropping, she decided that she wants help him the only way she knows how to. I seriously recommend reading this book because it is amazing **(A/N: Seriously, read it)**.

Anyway, as I kept on reading, I heard a door open and close but I paid little attention to it. I was so deep in the book that I didn't even hear Thalia calling my name.

"Blondie!!" shouted Thalia.

I jumped.

"What do you want!?" I shouted.

"We're back and you didn't even notice," said Nico.

"Sorry. I was a few chapters into the book and it didn't register in my head that you guys were back," I said.

"A few chapters!?" Nico asked looking completely bewildered.

"We were gone for like ten minutes," Thalia said agreeing with her.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Nevermind. Penny just tell her," said Thalia.

"Tell me what?" I said setting my book down.

"We talked and we decided that we are going to help you," said Penny.

"Help me with what?" I asked confused.

"Your song. Didn't you say that you were having trouble coming up with a catchy chorus?" asked Nico.

"Oh, right. I did say that. Well, if you are all willing to help then go ahead and take a seat," I said motioning them to sit down.

As they all sat down, I grabbed my notebook and pulled out a pencil to begin writing down ideas.

"So what is this song supposed to be about?" asked Nico.

"Being human, duh," said Thalia.

"I know that but, could you possibly put it in different words?" asked Nico.

"Just being imperfect in general," I said.

"Well, if you're talking about not being perfect, then I suggest some lyrics that state that being human means messing up sometimes or breaking down," said Penny.

"That's good. Keep the ideas coming," I said as I wrote some things down.

"I got one. You know that saying _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me_?" asked Nico.

"Keep talking," I said motioning for him to go on.

"Well, what if instead of just those two things it's all of them? Stick, stones, and words will hurt me," said Nico.

"That's great," I said writing some more things down.

"I got it!" said Penny.

"Shoot," I said.

 _Your words in my head_

 _Knives in my heart_

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, people are often taken for granted, unfortunately. How about this?" asked Thalia.

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

"Great. Now, what do you want to top it of with?" I asked.

"Cause I'm only human," said Penny.

"It was already written down twice. Why would we need to repeat it a third time?" I asked.

"Because it states a point. Plus, you used the _I can do it_ line three times," said Penny.

"Well, yeah, but that's because I couldn't come up with anything else. Besides, I'm not planning to keep it that way," I said.

"What? Why not?" asked Penny.

"I just feel like it's being said too many times," I said.

"Don't get rid of it. It works," said Penny.

"Well, thank you, I guess," I said.

"Are we done?" asked Thalia.

"Yes, you are done. Just give me a few minutes," I said.

"Okay," said Thalia.

While I started writing down lyrics, they had a little conversation of their own. I was not paying much attention to it, of course, because I had other things to worry about. Other things such as my family matters, college, my future. Pretty soon, my future will become my past. Something I'll soon look back on with either remorse or satisfaction and it all comes down to this point. It all depends on whether or not I make the right decisions.

The thing is, I don't if I am making the right decisions. My dad said that I should have chosen Architecture because it would have made a better fit for me but instead, I chose musical composition. What if I was wrong about what I chose? But I can't possibly know the answer until my future becomes my past. I just make a descision and hope that it's the right one.

In other words, being human is, without question, the most stressful thing in the world and it's definately not easy. It's like no matter where you are, someone is always counting on you, trusting you, relying on you. I guess that's why I feel so strongly about music in general, because music does not need to trust you or watch your every move and make sure that it's perfect. It's almost as if music knows that you don't have to be.

In my opinion, that's what I believe being human is about. Being able to fall down and bleed but get right back up. Being able to have the care that you need to live. Being able to be here and enjoy the places and people around you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that people who don't have that type of thing makes them any less human. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no one's life is perfect either.

People mess up sometimes in embarassing ways. No matter what, you are being put under alot of pressure whether it's because you need to memorize your ABC's or decide what you want to major in. You're going to break down and cry because it's bound to happen and that's okay. You're human and sometimes that's what you've got to do in order to keep going.

That's the general message I'm trying send out there to everybody through this song and I just hope they get it.

"Annabeth," said Thalia.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you done?" said Thalia.

"I've been done," I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Thalia.

"Because I wanted to think," I said.

"I don't get you," said Thalia.

"Sometimes I don't get myself either," I said.

"Yeah, okay enough of that. Now sing, Blondie," said Thalia.

I took a deep breath and began singing.

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Wow. That actually sounds good," said Thalia.

"What do you mean by _actually_? I asked.

"I just thought that it would be a complete bust since we don't write," said Thalia.

"Well, I happen to think that you all did great," I said giving them their own round of applause.

"What about you?" asked Penny.

"What about me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We just gave you the ideas. You're the one who wrote the lyrics and sung it. If anyone deserves a round of applause it's you," said Penny.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," said Penny.

"Okay. This is great and everything but I'm starving so let's go, Nico," said Thalia.

"I'm all for eating but why do you want to eat with me?" asked Nico.

"I don't want to eat with you, but Will is most likely going to be there. I'm going to make him sit with us so you guys can talk," said Thalia.

"Why?!" Nico complained.

"What's wrong with talking?" asked Penny.

"I get all nervous around Will, okay? Thalia thinks it's funny to see me resemble the color of tomato," said Nico

"Aww, that's adorable," said Penny.

"Shut up, Penny," Nico grumbled.

"You guys want to come?" asked Thalia.

"I would but I just ate and I have places to be," said Penny.

"Yeah, plus, I have a few things to care of myself," I said.

"It's cool. I'll get it on video and show it to you guys later," Thalia said laughing as she walked out the door.

"Shut up, Thalia," Nico said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Bye, gay midget," I shouted.

Penny chuckled.

"Gay midget," said Penny.

"It's a nickname I gave him," I told her.

"Well, it definitely works. He's like 3 feet," said Penny.

I chuckled.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I ask you something?" asked Penny.

"Sure," I said.

"What book were you reading?" asked Penny.

"It's called flyaway. There's this thing going on with the main character's dad and the main character also meets this boy. I can't really tell you much about it because it will ruin a few things. But it is an amazing book and I recommend reading it," I said.

"Well, is there anything else you suggest I read?" asked Penny.

"Not at the moment. But there is a series I'm trying to get into. The book series of Divergent. The ratings are pretty good and there are movies but I don't trust them. Ever since the Peter Johnson movies I completely gave up on any films based on books," I said.

"You know, I saw those movies and I was pissed," said Penny.

"Tell me about it. They didn't even get her hair color right and don't even get me started on their age," I complained.

"Then they tried to fix everything in the second movie but that only made it worse," said Penny.

"Exactly," I said agreeing with her.

"Anyway, why don't you just buy the books?" asked Penny.

"The Peter Johnson books? I already did but once you have read the series like 10 times then you don't really need to read it again because you'll know it like the back of your hand," I said.

"I meant the Divergent series," said Penny.

"Oh, well, I would but I don't have the money," I said.

"Well that must suck," said Penny.

"It truly does," I said.

It then became silent. Neither one of us had said anything. It then became an awkward silence and now all I wanted to do was to talk to break it. Fortunately, Penny seemed to mirror my desire.

"Well, this was nice and all but I have to go," said Penny.

As Penny said this, she went to go grab her backpack. The same backpack that was filled with a camera, a laptop and paint cans. A camera and a laptop seemed normal, considering what she majors in. The paint cans is what is throwing me off. This particular thing kept on bringing me the same questions: What were they for? Who were they for? Why did Penny need them?

I know that wherever she goes or does isn't any of my business but I couldn't help but be curious. I decided to ask her a few questions out of curiousity before she wen and because I was a tiny bit suspicious. Plus, she did ask me a question. It's only fair if I ask her one.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" Penny asked me.

"I think that it would be fair if I asked you a question," I said.

"Make it quick," Penny said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," said Penny.

"Oh, come on! Could you at least give me a hint?" I begged.

"I'm really bad at hints," said Penny.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine. Um...work," said Penny.

"So you are just leaving to do work?" I asked her.

"I told you I'm bad at hints," said Penny.

I pouted.

"I thought it be a better and much bigger hint," I grumbled.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me so much," said Penny.

"It's not that I'm worried I'm just curious as to where you go everday. You leave at random times of the day and then come back in the morning. It just seems so weird," I said.

You can't blame for that because it does seem kind of weird. Plus, the fact that she has to sneak back in if it's work leaves me puzzled. The thing that tops this whole situation off is that she won't tell me anything about anything. The most I've actually gotten out of this is "somewhere" which is obvious because you can't go anywhere without going somewhere. I swear she is going to drive me crazy.

"Look, I'll tell you a little more if it makes you happy," said Penny.

"Really?" I asked feeling pretty shocked.

"Sure. It also gets you to leave me alone about this subject," said Penny.

Do I really annoy her about this subject that much? All I really do is constantly ask where she's going all the time and...oh. Okay fine, even if I do annoy her sometimes it doesn't change the fact that she still sneaks around. If anything, she should be lucky that I haven't told anybody.

"Well, when your roomate tends to leave at random times of the day and doesn't come back for hours, you tend to get a little curious. Who can blame me? If you parents or sibling did this-" I started to say but got cut off.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to let me tell you? Because I have somewhere be," Penny said crossing her arms.

"Fine. Hurry up and tell me," I said.

"If you must know, I'm going to see somebody who is very interested in capturing the beauty of nature," said Penny.

"- _somebody who is very interested in capturing the beauty of nature_ " There are alot of people who do this. It could literally be anybody. A photogapher, an artist, etc. But I got to give it to her. That hint was a lot better than the laast one.

"See. You can be good at giving hints," I said.

"I guess I can," said Penny.

"Now go wherever you were going to go. I'm done bugging you for today," I said.

"Great. See you later," Penny said walking out the door.

Now it was just me. All by myself. Again. What could I possibly do? I find myself coming across this question everyday. My roomate is gone for hours, Thalia is out with Nico and Will. I couldn't talk to my dad because we weren't on very good terms. I had no one but me. It's time that I get out and start being a little more social. That way I won't be so lonely all the time. What could I possibly do?

I picked up my phone and checked the time. It was still early in the morning. Maybe I didn't have to be social just yet. Plus, I won't have to get started until later. I could just stay here, in my dorm, on my bed, with some Chamomile Tea, a warm blanket and a good book. That sounded really good right about now.

 **Hello, Lovers Of Imagination! I hope you liked the story and I'm sorry it took so long. You must be devastated, that is if you actually like my stories. Also, I'm done asking for reviews. Just do it if you want to. Okay...I think that is all. Bye!**


	4. What had happened was

**Hello, Lovers Of Imagination!**

 **Okay, look, I definitely want to continue this story, and I will, this just isn't the way I had originally planned to set it up and I couldn't follow through with it on the spot. Expect a story about them being in college, just not this very second.**

 **~ Skierz13**

P.S. ~ This title is going to be used for another story...my bad.


End file.
